


It's Not Enough Just To Be Sorry

by AndIFeelStupid



Series: Bed of Lies Series [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' kind of new to the whole relationship scene considering that its been a while, and Harry just wants Louis to be happy. </p><p>Nick doesn't want anyone to be happy.</p><p>ALSO YAY ZIAM SMUT XOXO</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Enough Just To Be Sorry

Harry woke alone to rumpled sheets and a sticky note on his forehead. Sitting up and stifling a yawn, he picked up his phone which had been laying beside his pillow to check the time, while peeling the note off his face.

_'Hey sleepyhead_ _just had to run some errands, I'll be a few hours so I'll just pop by the record store later, ok? Don't be late again or Ed's going to kill you. Louis xx'_

Harry smiled to himself and then sighed. It was a quarter past ten. Ed was truly going to kill him. Yet with that thought in mind, Harry still hopped into his shower with a dopey grin on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe off. It may or may not have had something to do with the note now tucked away in a tattered journal under his bed, but that's Harry's business.

 

 

☼

 

"I don't even want to know about all the glorious sex you must have had last night in order to be this late because I can already tell by the afterglow, just get to sorting these, yeah?"

Ed was unimpressed but smirking knowingly at Harry nonetheless and Harry took that as a personal victory.

"I do _not_ have afterglow." Harry scoffed in what he felt was a dignified manner.

"Sure you don't. Here you do these boxes while I take my 15 minute break half an hour later than I'm supposed to."

Ed whacks Harry over the head with his jacket as he slings it on and heads for the door.

"M'gunna grab a coffee. Want anything?"

Harry nods, pulling one particularly dusty box towards himself.

"Double double and a scone?" Ed asks, still hovering by the door.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry murmurs, already focused on the task at hand.

"Okay, be back in a bit."

The bell on the door dings as Ed swings it open and then it's silent. Harry enjoys silence, especially when he feels he really needs to think on things. This morning, he's thinking about Louis which isn't really a recent occurrence, but they'd stayed up for a better part of last night talking, (surprisingly) about Louis' past with Nick. Louis had been reluctant at first, but when even Liam seemed perplexed by Zayn and Louis' vehement disapproval of Niall's job opportunity, the two boys finally caved and confessed that it was their belief that Nick offering the job to Niall was a ruse to get to Louis. It was a testament to Louis and Zayn's friendship that Zayn refused to divulge further knowledge to Liam without Louis' permission, which Louis granted after he told Harry first. Harry had always felt a slight bit jealous of the bond Zayn and Louis had, but after hearing what Louis had to tell him, he was only grateful Zayn had been there for Louis.

If Harry hadn't liked Nick much before it was a mere smidgeon of hatred compared to how he felt about the guy now. Most of the story was told by a stone faced Louis, who didn't even seem to bat an eyelash as he talked about his perfect relationship deteriorating before his very blind eyes. But as the story grew more difficult for Harry to hear, and nearly impossible for Louis to tell, Harry found himself holding Louis after and letting him cry until he fell asleep in Harry's arms, shaking like a leaf, while Harry lay awake, his head spinning with what he was trying to take in. Now he sat, organizing old records, wondering if he and Louis would be in a committed and healthy relationship if Louis had never met the likes of Nicholas Grimshaw, and Harry had to admit; it was a frustrating and saddening thought.

Louis always kept himself bubble wrapped, didn't divulge much about himself and his past to Harry, and even though it exasperated Harry at the worst of times, he was determined to show Louis that opening up wasn't something that had to be feared or sneered at. It wasn't weak, it was human, it was healthy and normal and Harry knew Louis told Zayn everything, but what Harry wanted more than anything, (even more than he wanted Louis to admit he had feelings for Harry) was to be someone Louis came to when he had a problem, when he was scared or unhappy, or if he just wanted to talk. Louis had become considerably chatty post orgasm as of late, but Harry reckoned there had to be a less strenuous way to get Louis to talk to him like that. Not that Harry was really complaining, he just didn't want Louis to dismiss the private conversations that Harry cherished and held close to his heart as mindless pillow talk. The bell dinged but Harry kept his head down, lost in thought and reorganizing records from the eighties that he knew for a fact no one would be coming in to buy ever.

"So, who does a guy have to blow to get service around here?"

Harry jerked his head up, startled and there was Louis, leaning on the counter with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Louis." Harry breathed.

"Hey handsome."

Louis took Harry's face in both hands and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"I missed you this morning." Harry murmured.

"Mmm. Well I'm here now."

Louis was still kissing Harry's lips and Harry leaned in, reaching up to wind his arms around Louis and pull him over the counter and onto his lap to deepen the kiss and also send boxes of albums crashing to the floor. Louis giggled.

"You really did miss me, huh?"

Harry moaned as Louis nibbled his bottom lip.

"Yeah I really really did."

"Well like I said; I'm here now, so we can pick up from where we left off." Louis cooed, tucking one of Harry's curls behind his ear.

Harry sighed happily and buried his face in Louis' neck.

"I'm glad to see you." He whispered.

Louis pulled back and smiled warmly down at Harry.

"I'm glad to see you too." He whispered back.

Harry smiled up at the beautiful blue eyed boy on his lap, rubbing sleepily at his face with the sleeve of his oversized jumper.

"Hey, isn't that my jumper?" Harry mumbled while pressing kisses to Louis' exposed shoulders.

The jumper Louis was wearing had been enormous on Harry so Louis was practically swimming in it, and the neck of it was so stretched out, it hung loosely around Louis' shoulders rather than at his neck and the way he looked in it drove Harry wild. And Louis knew that.

"No. It's mine."

Louis smiled triumphantly and sighed a little as Harry continued to pepper kisses along Louis' shoulders and collarbones.

"Love how good you look in it." Harry purred, still focused on his ministrations to Louis' neck and shoulders.

"Ugh, Harry what if someone comes in?" Louis' fingers are already slipping to Harry's belt buckle so Harry assumes the protesting is just a formality; Louis' way of being concerned about Harry's job, which is sweet, really but Harry couldn't give less of a damn right now.

"No one ever comes in here." Harry growls, pulling Louis closer and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Are we gunna really do this on the chair?"

Louis is giggling and Harry feels his cheeks flush, and then Louis' fingertips dip below the waistband of Harry's boxers and his mind goes blank.

"No time like the present." He rasps out in response.

Louis smirks and tugs Harry's jeans and boxers down mid thigh and allows Harry to tug his right off. Now Louis is perched in his lap wearing nothing but the baggy old jumper that got them in this predicament in the first place and Harry sighs in relief as Louis wraps a hand around him.

"You really did miss me." Louis muses aloud as he eyes Harry's hard on with an interested fondness.

"Yeah," Harry pants back. "I really did."

The bell on the door dings just then and Louis quickly slips under the desk and pulls Harry by the chair so he's tucked right in against the desk with Louis' breath on his thighs and he really cannot believe this is actually happening to him right now.

A girl is examining the shelves with very little interest and Harry begins reading the inventory list to look busy and distract himself from Louis kitten licking and nibbling on his thighs.

"Hi, um..."

The girl is standing expectantly at the front of the desk, twirling her hair around the end of her finger.

"Yes, what can I help you wi- oh." Harry huffs out a breath of surprise and pleasure as Louis wraps his lips around Harry and tongues at the underside of his cock.

"Um. Sorry." He blushes and the girl smirks.

"I was just wondering where I could find anything by The Smiths? My dad's really into them, I dunno."

She shrugs and Harry chokes, curling his fingers into fists as Louis takes more of Harry into his throat.

"Um yeah, sorry, check that side of the store, we arrange everything alphabetically." Harry pants, gesturing to the left side of the store.

The girl nods.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks, taking in Harry's flushed face and shaking arms with suspicion.

"Uh yeah, just a bit of a stomach ache."

Harry smiles weakly and the girl nods, smirking again.

Then she walks to the other side of the store and Harry bites back a moan as Louis reaches up to fondle Harry's balls as he continues to work Harry's cock with his incredibly talented and sinfully unfair mouth.

" _Jesus Louis_." Harry whimpers.

He merely gets a chuckle in response and a particularity loud slurping noise, which Harry quickly covers with a loud coughing fit as the girl turns in response to the noises. Once she turns away again, Harry sighs and rests his head on the desk, trying to restrain from bucking his hips up, and it's torture; to have this stranger just pop into the shop when they hardly ever get any customers at any other time, and to have Louis under the desk sucking him off is the hottest thing he's ever experienced and he wants to fuck Louis' mouth so badly and Louis knows it and Harry is going insane. The girl seems to mange to find something she's satisfied with and brings it up to Harry's desk.

"Find what you were looking for?" Harry asks in a strained sort of tone. Louis chuckles again.

"Yeah, totally, thanks so much."

The girl smiles and Harry nods back, taking her money and handing her the change and her record in a bag.

"Have a good day." Harry mumbles to her.

She takes the bag and smiles again, still standing at the desk and Harry has realized staring someone straight in the eye while an unseen person is giving you head is one of the strangest and most difficult things he's ever done.

"So um, I was wondering if maybe when you're done your shift..." She trails off and Harry blushes.

"Sorry I'm gunna be busy." He replies.

"Well I'm not asking for a date or anything, just a bit of harmless fun is all."

The girl giggles and Louis has pulled his mouth off of Harry who's able to think a little more clearly because of it.

"Um sorry but I'm not interested in anything of that... _nature_." Harry replies as politely as he can.

The girl narrows her eyes.

"What are you like, gay or whatever?"

"Yep,"

Harry can feel Louis lips against his thigh and it sends tingles down to his toes.

"And I've got a boyfriend, so."

The girl snatches her bag off the counter with a grumbled _"whatever"_ slamming the door on her way out.

Harry just sighs, pulling the chair back immediately to glare at Louis.

"Do you have any idea how _distracting_ that is?" He demands.

Louis says nothing, he's merely regarding Harry with a perplexed expression. 

"You said you have a boyfriend to that girl. Am I your boyfriend?"

Harry blushes, and rubs the back of his neck. "Well fuck Louis, I'd really like it if you were."

Louis smiles and climbs out from under the desk, and back into Harry's lap.

"Y'know a few months ago I would've run for the hills if you said that to me." He informs Harry.

"Well you aren't running now, so that must mean something." Harry tries.

"Yeah. It really must."

Louis kisses Harry deeply, before gripping the base of Harry's cock and lowering himself on it.

"Lou." Harry protests.

"Don't worry babe, I was fingering myself under the desk, I'm prepped."

Harry groans as Louis sinks down on him and he buries his face into Louis' neck.

"You're so-"

"-Please for the love of god Harry do not say I'm tight I swear you say that every fuckin' time, and it gets old you know."

"Beautiful." Harry breathes, brushing a stray lock of chestnut hair from Louis brilliant baby blues. 

"I was going to say you're beautiful."

Louis blinks, startled and then his face floods with colour.

"Harry..." He mumbles.

"That's me."

Harry smiles and Louis swats him.

"Seriously though Louis, you really are, you know. Beautiful."

Louis surges forwards and kisses Harry urgently, desperately almost, rocking his hips and Harry moans, thrusting up into Louis in response.

"Oh _fuck_."

Harry's got his hands loosely around Louis' hips, the oversized jumper rucked up in soft folds above Harry's hands and the jumper itself is so threadbare, so soft and it smells like cologne and fabric softener and is so utterly and completely _Louis_ and its slipping down Louis' shoulders as Louis places both hands on Harry's chest to anchor himself, the sleeves of the jumper sliding right over to cover the entirety of his dainty hands while his cheeks flush pink, and his skin gleams with a light layer of sweat, his feather duster eyelashes brushing his cheekbones as his eyelids flutter with pleasure as Harry holds Louis in place and fucks up into him in earnest.

"Oh god Harry, oh fuck yes."

Louis hangs his head and pants out tiny little gasps of encouragement and Harry's hands span over his hips and his lower back to press him down further and pull him closer, and their chests are bumping and Louis is breathing heavily against his forehead, his lips brushing over the sweaty skin and he's gotten impossibly hotter and tighter around Harry who is now overwhelmed with arousal.

Louis seems to sense this and leans back, resting his hands behind him on Harry's thighs to anchor himself as he bounces on Harry's cock.

"Fuck, _Harry_  why are you so fucking- ugh. Why are you so huge I mean, it's kind of inconvenient sometimes, you know."

Harry pants out a laugh at Louis' breathless little rant.

"M'sorry Lou, can't help what I'm born with."

He winks and Louis slams back down so hard Harry physically feels the smirk on his face fall off.

"You're a cocky little shit, you know that?" Louis muses conversationally.

Harry merely moans in response, his mouth still hanging slack. Louis eyes him with a look like he has a wicked idea forming in his mind and Harry knows he should be concerned but he can't find himself to care.

"Y'know maybe we can make this a regular thing. I'll just stop by on my way to the café, have you bend me over the desk, you have your wicked way with me and then we'll both have more positive outlooks on our day due to us being properly fucked. I mean this is enough to put me in a great mood even on my worse days."

Harry groans desperately as Louis continues to ride Harry like its the simplest task to perform whilst Harry becomes a fumbling mess underneath him.

"Like really, Harry I don't think there's a better way to start a day full of brewing coffee for grouchy people then being on top of your desk, with you bringing up the rear so to speak."

Harry actually bursts into laughter at Louis' joke and Louis beams down at him like he's the most endearing thing in the world.

"Then you could spank me like last time, oh fuck Harry that was so good, and then the way you licked me, you ate me out like I was some slutty girl gagging for it and it felt so fucking hot Harry, it felt amazing."

Louis is purring such filthy little things in Harry's ear and Harry feels his thighs tremble, and his hips stutter in their rhythm, he's so fucking close and Louis knows it.

"Louis please, I'm so close." Harry begs.

Louis begins sucking on Harry's neck, making tiny whimpers as Harry keeps slamming up against his prostate and he winds his arms around Harry's shoulders, breathing heavily, his mouth still fastened to Harry's neck.

"Come for me baby." Louis purrs in Harry's ear.

Harry gasps as Louis kisses his cheekbone ever so tenderly and he feels his body shudder as he comes, spilling inside Louis and Louis is whimpering again, and there's a darkening patch appearing on Louis jumper and Harry sighs heavily feeling a rush of satisfaction knowing he was responsible for the sounds Louis had been making and for the stain on Louis jumper and Louis was blushing and tugging at the front if his jumper with an abashed expression.

"I can't go to work like this." He whispers, mortified.

Harry chuckles, and pulls Louis closer to kiss him in a reassuring sort of way.

"Then don't go to work?" He suggests.

Louis laughs and flicks Harry's nose gently. 

"But then who would serve coffee to the grumpy masses and get paid terribly for it?"

Harry laughs and sighs regretfully as Louis slides off of him. The disappointment in knowing that Louis is leaving soon is sated by the brief but sexy as hell view of Louis bending over to pick up his discarded jeans and boxers, the hem of the jumper just only rising over the swell of Louis ass, framing it perfectly, and Harry can't help but place his hand just above the hemline of the jumper to push is back further.

"Perv." Louis teases, swaying his hips ever so slightly.

"M'just getting a good look is all." Harry explains feebly, still staring hungrily at Louis' arse.

"Seriously Harry," Louis lectures as he turns around, pulling on his boxers, "you just had it and now you want it again, I've said it before, but you really are insatiable."

Harry shrugs and watched Louis button up his flys. "Guilty as charged."

"Well have a wank or something, I don't know. I'm already late for work."

Louis is trying his best to look stubborn and irate but the corner of his mouth is twitching and Harry leans up and kisses him right in the cute twitchy corner and Louis sighs in defeat.

"Ok I'll come by on my lunch break or something, alright?"

Harry nods eagerly and Louis rolls his eyes and kisses Harry rather passionately.

"Um."

Ed's hovering in the door and Louis tuts impatiently and pulls up Harry's boxers and jeans, and does them up.

"Thanks." Harry whispers, chagrined.

"See you."

Louis kisses Harry again, and as Harry reaches up with his hand to the back of Louis' neck to deepen the kiss, Ed shouts, "Oi! Stop keeping your boyfriend from getting his work done!"

Louis pulls back, and blushes.

"Sorry about that."

He giggles and kisses Harry's cheek.

"Sorry about Ed, he kind of assumed we were dating right away." Harry mumbles.

"Well that's because we are, aren't we?" Louis says with an assuring smile.

Harry can feel his eyes widening and he bets his last pay check he looks comical and insanely ridiculous, because he's gaping at Louis in what can only be described as pure shock. Louis leans down to kiss Harry's cheek again before scrambling over the counter, picking up the boxes of records and placing them on Harry's desk. "Have a good day, I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?" Harry nods frantically and Louis chuckles.

"Stop looking so shocked Harry, you knew I'd come to my senses eventually." Louis says cheerfully.

He blows Harry a kiss and then sidles out the door whistling as he goes.

"Fuck."

Harry slumps down in his chair, face down on his desk.

"I hate to speculate here, but I thought Louis admitting to having feelings for you was a good thing?"

Ed looks mildly concerned and confused and is still clutching Harry's coffee and scone awkwardly by the door.

"Yeah, it is, I'm just a bunch of steps ahead of him, like usual. Ed, answer me honestly here, do I fall to fast?"

Ed frowns and wanders over to Harry's desk, setting his food and drink on top of it.

"Harry, you've got a big heart, mate. You care a lot about people and the way you care about Louis is dead romantic. He's just a little wary of relationships isn't he? This kind of stuff is hard for him, but he's got you and it took him a while to realize it, but you aren't going anywhere, are you?"

Harry shakes his head.

"I couldn't if I wanted to Ed. I think- I think I'm in love with him."

 

 

☼

Harry stumbled into his dorm, exhaustion seeping into his very bones from such a gruelling day in classes, as he collapsed on the tiny mattress he called his bed.

"I miss my old bed." He grumbles out loud.

"And I miss Louis." He adds in afterthought.

"Aw, Harry, you're too cute."

Louis climbs onto Harry's back and squeezes his shoulders.

"Lou? How'd you-"

"-l slept here last night, I still had your spare key and I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh. Right. Consider me surprised."

"Want a back rub?"

"Mmm that'd be lovely, yeah please."

Louis digs his thumbs gently into Harry's shoulder blades and Harry all but purrs.

"Rough day?" Louis asks gently.

Harry shrugs.

"Yeah, I don't know why I took so many courses, I'm doing terribly."

Louis' agile fingers work a knot in his shoulder and Harry groans.

Louis clucks his tongue sympathetically and presses a light kiss to the back of Harry's neck and combs gently through his hair. Harry sighs happily and buries his face into the pillows.

"You know what you need? A stress reliever."

Harry turns his head and eyes Louis with a playful leer.

"Yeah? And what would you recommend?"

Louis runs his nails lightly down Harry's back and Harry shivers.

"I was thinking a good, long, tender...cuddle."

Harry flips over and pulls Louis close to his chest.

"That works for me." He says cheerfully.

Louis sighs contentedly and snuggles up on top of Harry so his head is tucked under Harry's chin.

"So, does this help?"

Louis is tracing patterns over Harry's chest and Harry kisses the top of Louis head and nods sleepily.

"I'm feeling better already." He says.

Louis allows himself a tiny smile and kisses Harry's neck.

"Me too." He sighs.

"Hey," Harry says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. "I thought you didn't do cuddling."

Louis laughed and wound his fingers with Harry's and lifted his head to plant a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. Harry's eyelids fluttered shut as he kissed Louis back.

"Well I'm learning how to get out of my comfort zone, so to speak." Louis says.

Harry smiled and pulled Louis closer.

"Good."

They lie like that for a while and then Louis wriggles a little and then sits up, leaning over to turn the bedside lamp on.

" _Louis_." Harry protests, rolling over to pull the covers over his face.

"Babe, we need to talk about this whole...thing."

Harry peeked from under the covers to see Louis' frowning, his tan forehead creased with concern as he stared down at Harry.

"What 'thing'?" Harry asks, sitting up and shrugging the blanket off.

Louis sighs. "I just...I haven't been in a realtionship in a while Haz, and the last one I was in ended horribly, I guess I'm just a little freaked out is all."

"Louis, baby,"

Harry sits up and opens his arms out to Louis, who crawls over and curls on Harry's lap as Harry drapes a blanket over them both.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I can promise you I would never do anything to hurt you like that. I can't promise a perfect realtionship, but I can promise a healthy one. And I can also promise you that there's nobody in the world I care about as much as you."

Louis tilts his head back and narrows his eyes.

"You filthy liar, you adore your mum and sister."

Harry laughs and nods, squeezing Louis closer.

"Okay, I retract my statement and replace it with: there is nobody in the world I care about in a romantic sense as much as you."

Louis smiles.

"Much better."

Then he sighs and cuddles into Harry's side.

"I think I've really missed this. Having someone all to myself I mean."

Louis gazes up at Harry through fluttery eyelashes.

"You are all mine, right?"

Normally anyone in Harry's position would be astounded that Louis would even ask such a question, but Harry knows the story behind that question, he knows how hard it is for Louis to trust anybody and so he leans in and kisses Louis gently, trailing delicately soft fingertips across Louis' pink cheeks.

"Course I am." Harry murmurs. "There's no one else I want to be with Louis, I've told you that."

Louis nods and blushes.

"Guess I'm just being silly." He mumbles.

"No," Harry argues gently. "You're being careful, and there's nothing wrong with that. I understand if you don't trust this realtionship quite yet, frankly I'm just happy that we're in one."

"I trust you though Harry. I trust you completely. Its just hard for me to take this all in." Louis scrubs his face with his sleeve, his mouth twisted like he's about to cry.

"And I understand that, okay? We're gunna take this slow, in our own way. And it means a lot to me to know you trust me Louis. It means more than I could say."

 _I love you_ Harry thinks, cupping Louis' face in gentle fingers. 

 _I love you I love you I love you_.

Louis reaches up and covers Harry's hand with his own and squeezes it gently back, smiling shyly, totally oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil.

  _Jesus almighty I really fucking love you._

 

 

☼

 

Zayn could not be more greatful that Louis chose to stay at Harry's dorm tonight. It was the kind of night Zayn needed to unwind from such a busy but successful day; getting an eighty on a term paper he'd completely bullshitted, finishing the painting he'd given up on last December, getting a promotion at his shitty job so he was raised above minimum wage, and of course to top it off, sprawled out on his living room couch with Liam's head between his legs.

He honestly didnt think this day could've gotten any better until he'd opened his front door earlier to a grinning Liam who'd stepped in and took Zayn's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, and pulled back to announce that he was breaking the news about them to his parents tomorrow and Louis was staying at Harry's tonight so they should celebrate. Zayn had suggested going out for drinks, but it was apparent that Liam had another thought in mind and Zayn was nowhere near opposed to it. Zayn threw his head back with a groan as Liam slipped a finger into him, working him up till he was close to edge, and then he pulled back and sat up, and Zayn struggled up too, slightly cross that Liam hadn't finished him off when he noticed a rather wicked gleam in Liam's eye.

"I want to try something." Liam purred huskily.

Zayn sat up straighter, all his attention focused on Liam now. How could Zayn say no to anything Liam had in mind? Whatver it was it was most likely going to be hot and filthy and Zayn wanted it. He nodded.

"You know how open I am to new things. What is it?"

Liam nibbles at his bottom lip and then smiles sweetly at Zayn, cupping his face in his hand to kiss him gently.

"I want to film us. Just on my phone or something, and we don't even have to keep it, we can watch it once and then delete it. Is that too much or?"

Zayn shoves Liam down and straddles him, biting at his neck playfully and unbuttoning his shirt, and tugging it off his muscular shoulders while his mouth is still at Liam's neck.

"That sounds so _wrong_ Liam. Let's do it."

 

 

☼

"You seem distracted."

"There's a bloody camera on us, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just pretend it isn't there, I dunno."

" _Li-am_."

" _Zayn_ _."_

"I just want to make sure it catches my good angle."

"Which would be all of them."

"Stop it, I'm blushing."

"I know, it looks lovely."

 Zayn pants out a little laugh to Liam's response and crawls over to turn the camera on.

"You sure about this?" Liam double checks.

Zayn smirks and says nothing, just clambers on top of Liam and runs his hands down his bare chest. Liam shudders a little and lies back, running his hands reassuringly over Zayn's thighs. As Zayn leans down to kiss Liam, Liam slides his hands over Zayn's ass, spreading him and sliding careful fingers into him. Zayn sighs and mouths along Liam's neck as Liam pumps his fingers, streching Zayn with the utmost care and Zayn feels his thighs tremble in response to Liam's tenderness. His fingers are big and calloused but when he touches Zayn with them, they feel like the finest silk. It's been like this since the very fist time Liam touched him and after that, he knew he'd always want more. No one had ever been so gentle, so loving, and sometimes he regretted how rough he'd been with Louis when they were fooling around. But they were just kids at the time, just chasing after thier own orgasms, with no regard to how the other was feeling and it may sound cliché, but it'd literally meant nothing. Louis was his best friend and although for a little while he'd reckoned he was in love with Louis, he'd discovered he was just one of those guys who wore his heart on his sleeve and he masked it with what Louis had teasingly called his 'Bad Boy Persona'; where he smoked, and hung out with a handful of like-minded people, and hardly interacted with people he didn't know.

He'd met Liam at a house party and they sort of just clicked. Liam was funny and handsome and Zayn was smitten. They'd formed a sturdy friendship, nothing more because Liam had a girlfriend and Zayn never expressed his feelings until the night of Niall's party. Louis had vanished halfway through the night leaving Zayn with the task of arranging Aiden a ride home, which was proving to be more trouble than it was worth and Liam offered to give both Zayn and Aiden a lift. Danielle was nowhere to be seen and Zayn found himself saying yes faster than he could think. After dropping Aiden off, they'd driven to Zayn's in near silence and when Liam finally reached Zayn's house Zayn found himself inviting Liam in, and he wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but he'd been in the kitchen, looking through the fridge and calling over his shoulder to Liam to help himself to anything he wanted in the kitichen.

Liam had replied with: " _don't mind if I do_ ", and pulled Zayn up to push him against the wall and kissed him like his life depended on it. Of course one thing lead to another and Liam snuck out in the morning before Louis got home, and Zayn found himself in this cycle of hiding whatever the hell had been going on with him and Liam at the time, until he couldn't stand it anymore and told Louis everything. Louis advice had actually been helpful, but when Zayn had confronted Liam, everything fell to shit, and Zayn couldn't bear to be the person who drove a wedge between Liam and his family. He thought letting Liam go would be the right thing to do, but when Liam had pulled him aside the night of Niall's gig, Liam told him that the weeks when he and Zayn weren't talking were the hardest weeks of his life, and that he knew he loved Zayn and he didn't want to be with anyone else.

The rest as they say is history, and Zayn feels warm inside, blushing and moaning softly as he sinks down on the boy he adores, and everything is still so gentle and soft, and if there's anything Zayn's ever wished for, its right underneath him, telling him how lovely he is, caressing him with big warm hands and pressing soft, but urgent kisses to his abdomen, while he throws his head back and quickens the pace. Zayn honestly doesn't know how he'd been going on in his life without Liam in it, and the love Liam showers him in is indescribable. Zayn leans down and kisses Liam, thier bodies still moving in unision, Liam gripping Zayn's hips tightly whilst Zayn slams himself down on Liam's cock, moving faster only to hear that hitch in Liam's breath, the way he gasps out Zayn's name like a prayer.

Zayn's never felt more desirable, or wanted and he craves this feeling. He needs it like oxygen. Liam wraps a hand around Zayn and jerks him in time to thier thrusts and Zayn feels that warmth coiling below his stomach and he groans, hanging his head as he rocks back and forth.

"Li-I just, _god_ , I love you ok? I really fucking love you."

Liam leans up and kisses Zayn gently, carding his fingers through his hair, and resting his hand at the back of Zayn's neck to bring thier foreheads together, thier mouths inches apart.

"I love you too." He whispers. "So much."

Zayn's bottom lip trembles as Liam catches it inbetween his teeth and then he's coming, making these absurdly tiny whimpers of Liam's name as Liam groans again and then he's coming as well, pulling Zayn close to hug him to his chest as they fight for breath, wound in a mess of sweaty tangled limbs, and nothing has really felt more romantic to Zayn and he knows he's never going to want to delete that video and judging by the look on Liam's face, he doesn't want to either.

 

 

☼

 "Ugh."

Zayn keeps his hood pulled up and Liam laughs gently.

"I know it's early, but it's a long car ride, it's better if we get a head start."

Zayn narrows his eyes and slumps down in the passenger seat.

"Hey I'm tired too, _and_ I'm the one driving. You at least get to nap on the way so you'll be comfortable."

Liam has his patronizing dad voice that Louis would mock horribly if he was there and Zayn snorts.

"Yes because these stiff seats are so comfortable at five in the morning Liam. Especially after one has been fucked in the ass not even six hours previous."

Liam halts in his careful process of backing out of the driveway to shoot a wounded look at Zayn.

"I was gentle! And you know how much I hate it when you call it  _fucking_. We made _love_ Zayn."

Zayn snorts again.

"After one has been _made love to_ in the ass, then."

Liam sighs heavily.

"Look Zayn, I'm not looking forward to talking to my parents anymore than you are, but we have to do it eventually."

Zayn huffs.

"Can't it wait until we've eloped or something? Then they can't pull any of that Capulet and Montague shit and keep us apart."

Liam laughs.

"My dad's strict, but he's not that strict babe."

Liam resumes backing out of the shitty little driveway beside Zayn's house while Zayn stares moodily out the window at the grey sky.

"Looks like rain." Liam comments after the uncomfortable silence stretches on for minutes.

"Yes. Didn't you know I control the weather with my mood? For example if we go back to mine and resume last night's activities, it'll be sunny again."

Zayn arcs his back in the chair and when it pops he slumps back with a sigh of satisfaction.

"You're cute when you're grouchy." Liam coos.

"Shut up."

Liam reaches over and laces his fingers through Zayn's.

"It's gunna be fine, okay? Stop worrying, please."

He kisses Zayn's knuckles and whispers " _I love you_ " against them, and Zayn melts.

"I think I'm gunna have that nap now." He sighs.

Liam smiles.

"I'll wake you when we're close." He promises.

"Grand."

Zayn rests his head against the window again and lets his eyes flutter closed.

 

Waking up to muffled sobbing was not something Zayn was anticipating and he open his eye a narrow slit to find that he and Liam were pulled to the side of the road, wipers going against the downpour while Liam was clutching his mobile to his ear.

"Shh, Harry calm down and talk to me, I can hardly understand you."

Liam looked frantic and the sobbing increased in volume. Zayn thought he heard Louis' name several times from Harry's end but everything was muddled due to the fact Harry had begun hyperventilating.

"Harry, please." Liam sounded strained.

"Give me the phone." Zayn murmured, reaching a hand out.

Liam passed it to Zayn without any argument and slumped over the steering wheel.

"Harry?" Zayn said tenatively.

There was only a hiccup and then a sob in response.

"Harry, what's going on?" Zayn asks.

"It's uh, it's Louis. He- um, he..."

Harry bursts into another round of sobs and Zayn sits up straight.

"He isn't hurt, is he?"

"No! No, he's fine, I guess, I dunno, he just...he left last night in a hurry and he said he was going back home but I called Liam because I knew Liam was going to yours last night and Liam told me he never came home, so I confronted him this morning and he kind of blew up at me? I don't know really, he seemed so jumpy and upset and he told me that he-"

Harry made a strangled noise, like he was stifling another round of sobs.

"-He told me he doesn't want to see me anymore. We were in such a good place last night I don't know what happened, I don't understand what's going on and I've never cried like this before Zayn, I can't breathe, oh god, I can't _breathe_." 

Harry seems to draw in a very shuddery breath and Zayn nudges Liam. _Turn around_. He mouths. Liam nods and flips his blinker, peering in the rearview mirror and pulling back into traffic.

"Harry, mate hold on okay? Me and Liam are on our way, where are you?"

There's a sniffle and then silence.

" _Harry_."

Harry sighs.

"I'm at yours. On the step, I'm waiting for Louis to come home."

"Chirst, Harry it's pouring rain, go home okay?"

"No." Harry sounds almost angry now. "M'gunna wait for Lou."

"Okay, the spare key is under the loose brick on the left side of the front door, just use that okay? Go inside and dry off, Liam and I will be there in a couple hours, give or take."

Harry sighs again. "Thanks Zayn." He whispers quietly.

"Don't mention it. Get inside, we'll see you soon." Zayn hangs up and sighs.

"Is Harry alright?" Liam asks quietly.

"He will be. After I murder Louis." Zayn snaps back, dialing Louis' number.

Louis answers on the second ring.

"I had a feeling you'd call." He sounds wary.

" _Louis William Tomlinson what the hell have you done_?" Zayn seethes.

"Look just hear me out okay?"

"Where are you first of all?" Zayn demands, cutting Louis off.

"Mum's. I'm staying here for a bit."

Zayn falls silent. Louis has never in his entire life of Uni, gone back home unless he absolutely had to.

"Jesus, Louis what's going on?"

Louis sighs. "Nick threatened me. Well to be specific, he threatened Harry. He uh, he said something nasty could happen to Harry if I keep seeing him."

Louis sounds genuinely shaken up and Zayn feels a surge of anger.

"You can't let this prick continue to rule your life when he isn't even a part of it anymore, Louis you need to go to the police."

"He said if I do, that's just gunna seal Harry's fate. I can't be responsible for something happening to Harry, I care about him too much Zayn. I think I could love him, you know, if I really tried, and that's a big deal for me. I can't lose him, not like that."

Louis sounds frighteningly subdued, and if Zayn didn't know him any better he'd be concerned about how Louis is handling the situation, but he knows that this is Louis' way of keeping himself from breaking down completely.

"Harry called Liam, sobbing for all he's worth, we couldn't get him to actually speak for several minutes, Lou, he's sitting outside our house in the pouring rain, waiting for you to come home."

Zayn hears a muffled noise from Louis' end that sounds suspiciously like a sob.

"Zayn, I can't hear that kind of shit right now okay?"

"Louis if you don't come home and go straight to the police, I will drag you home and take you to them myself."

Louis makes a muffled sound again and then sighs.

"Zayn, please. I just need the peace and quiet to figure out what I'm gunna do, and I don't need you dragging me back into all that chaos. I'm actually begging you."

Zayn sighs. "Fine. What do I tell Harry?"

"Tell him I need some space. I'm a complete mess anyways, he could really do better."

Zayn scowls heavily at the defeated tone in Louis' voice.

"Y'know Louis, any other time I would have disagreed with you, but the way you just took off on him? That was unaccaptable. Regardless, as much as I agree that he deserves better, he doesn't want better he wants _you_. You didn't hear how hard he was crying and I guess it hasn't registered with you that he's willing to wait in the pouring rain for hours until you come home. Louis, Harry adores you, and if you're gunna just throw that away because Nick Grimshaw wants to hold an empty threat over your head, you're not the guy Harry deserves, and yet despite all that, you'd still be the one he wants. So get your shit together and come home. We'll figure this out. All of us. You've got friends who want to help you, and you've got a guy who's crazy for you, you don't need space, you don't need time to figure anything out, you need to stand up to Nick and you need to tell Harry the truth."

"Do you think he'll be upset with me?" Louis whispers.

"I honestly don't know." Zayn admits. "He's really upset right now."

Louis sighs, and Liam turns off the freeway.

"Look, Liam and I are on our way home, so just get on the road as soon as you can, okay? We're here for you, mate. We'll deal with Nick together. All of us, okay?"

Zayn's holding the phone so close to his ear, the side of his face feels hot.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Louis whispers.

"Call Harry. Tell him you're sorry and you'll be home tomorrow. He needs to hear from you soon or he's going to lose it." Zayn advises.

Louis laughs a little.

"I'll call him now. Thank you. Please look after him until I'm home, he was so upset when I yelled at him this morning, I feel horrible."

Louis sounds close to tears again.

"Its gunna be okay Louis. Harry will forgive you in no time."

"I know he will. That's what bothers me."

Louis hangs up and Zayn sighs.

"Well," Liam says, "another chance to break the news to my parents safely avoided."

Zayn knows given the circumstance, he shouldn't have laughed as hard as he did.

"I love you, have I mentioned that?" Zayn sighs, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Once or twice I think, yeah." Liam replies, smiling. "And by the way, I love you too. So much."     

       

   _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do the next few chapters from Harry and Zayn's point of view, idk it seems pretty cool.  
> I KNOW NIALL WAS ABSENT THIS WHOLE CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE.  
> I know its been ages since I updated but my Mac broke and I'm stuck with a dinosaur laptop and my phone to write the chapters so I'm so sorry if its all scattered, this feels more like a filler, so I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. On the plus side this one had double the smut, so...you're welcome.


End file.
